Dia Milikku
by NanashiNeko
Summary: “Jadi Tezuka, siapa yang kau pilih, aku atau dia?” tanya Fuji. CRACK!fic


**Judul** : Dia Milikku

**Fandom** : Prince of Tennis

**Pairing** : _ra-ha-si-a_

**Disclaimer** : Prince of Tennis dan karakter-karakternya milik Takeshi Konomi; When I Come Back to You milik Falling Silver; Echizen, Our Buchou, Life After Seigaku dan Trials of Life milik Gwynhafra; Dia Milikku punya Yovie Widianto

**Warnings** : shounen-ai, non-canon, very OOC, crack, jangan diambil pusing, parodi dalam 'pembantaian' pairing-pairing di tenipuri

**Summary** : "Jadi Tezuka, siapa yang kau pilih, aku atau dia?" tanya Fuji.

_an_ :

Ide ini sebenarnya saya dapat sudah lama, terutama saat ada 'perang' antara fans nya tezuryo dan tezufuji, hanya saja tidak pernah saya tulis. Saya tidak tau apakah sudah ada yang pernah membuat fic semacam ini atau belum. Saat muter lagu _Dia Milikku_-nya Yovie & Nuno saya jadi teringat lagi, dan akhirnya jadilah fic ini.

**

* * *

**

**~ Dia Milikku ~**

_by_ : kakaknya si Neko

**Beta** : NanashiNeko (yang punya akun, XD)

* * *

Sore itu di lapangan tenis Seigaku tampaklah dua orang pelajar yang tengah bermain tenis. Mereka adalah Echizen Ryoma dan Fuji Syusuke, dua orang andalan klub tenis Seigaku. Sebenarnya latihan sudah selesai, hanya saja Ryoma, sang jenius anak kelas 1, masih penasaran dengan hasil pertandingannya dengan seorang Fuji Syusuke. Tentu saja sang tensai tidak mau begitu saja bertanding dengannya. Setelah melakukan berbagai macam cara dan upaya dengan menelan harga dirinya (_"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti segala perintahmu selama satu hari penuh, senpai!"_), akhirnya Ryoma berhasil mengajak seniornya itu untuk bertanding ulang.

Namun, bukan Fuji Syusuke namanya jika ia dengan mudah mengabulkan keinginan adik kelasnya itu. Masih ada saja cara yang bisa dia lakukan hingga membuat Ryoma kesal.

"Fuji-senpai, bertandinglah dengan serius!" kata Ryoma dengan jengkel.

Tentu saja sang tensai hanya tersenyum sembari berkata, "Kenapa Echizen-_kun_, kau kan hanya minta bermain tenis denganku. Aku tidak berjanji akan serius atau tidak."

"Senpai..."

"Hm... buatlah aku serius _Ryoma_-kun," kata sang tensai lagi dengan senyumnya yang menurut Ryoma sungguh menyebalkan.

Echizen Ryoma adalah anak yang berpendirian kuat. Jika ia menginginkan sesuatu ia akan berusaha mendapatkan keinginannya tersebut hingga berhasil. Saat ini dia menginginkan sang tensai dari Seigaku untuk bertanding secara serius dengannya. Sayangnya kakak kelasnya itu justru membuatnya kesal. Jika sang senior membuatnya kesal, ia akan mengikuti cara sang senior juga. Biasanya orang akan jengkel jika dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain kan? Lihat saja contohnya, adik sang senior yang tidak suka dibandingkan dengan sang kakak. Berarti satu-satunya cara adalah membandingkan sang tensai dengan sang kapten, karena bagaimana pun juga buchou adalah satu-satunya orang yang keahliannya setara dengan sang tensai di Seigaku, benar kan?

"Ne, senpai, buchou selalu menganggapku serius, kenapa kau tidak?" tanya Ryoma.

"Tapi aku bukanlah seorang buchou, aku hanya anggota biasa."

"Kau tahu senpai, aku dan buchou sering bermain tenis saat akhir pekan. Kau tidak pernah kan?" kata Ryoma lagi.

Sang tensai hanya menjawab dengan kalem, "Akhir pekan Yuuta biasanya pulang, jadi aku memang lebih suka di rumah."

"Keahlianmu tidak sebanding dengan Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-senpai!"

"Kami memang berbeda," jawab sang senior masih dengan kalemnya.

_Sial_, pikir Ryoma, _ah biar kukarang yang lain sekalian, sekaligus 'kukomporin' saja_. "Sejak kedatanganku ke Seigaku, perhatian buchou tidak lagi padamu kan, Fuji-senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku tahu kau adalah seorang tensai, semua orang seolah-olah tertarik ke arahmu. Tapi, tidak dengan buchou, dia hanya tertarik pada kemenangan tim, bukan denganmu pribadi," lanjut Ryoma.

"Saa... Echizen, tumben kau banyak bicara?"

"Che, aku hanya mengungkapkan kenyataan yang ada!"

"Lalu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya-tanya, apakah buchou tahu kau menganggapnya lebih dari seorang teman? Tapi sayang sekali, perhatian buchou lebih tertuju pada yang lain, atau tepatnya pada orang lain."

"Kau maksudmu? Sayang sekali, kau bermimpi, kau tidak lebih dari adik kelasnya atau pun anggota timnya. Berbeda denganku, kami sudah lama bersahabat. Persahabatan bisa berubah menjadi sebuah cinta," senyum sang tensai.

"Heh, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang buchou sering menghabiskan waktunya denganku."

"Sayang sekali Echizen, semua orang sudah setuju dengan hubungan kami. Mereka menganggap kami adalah pasangan yang sempurna, _the perfect pair_."

"Sayangnya di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna, senpai. Tapi lain halnya dengan buchou dan aku, kami adalah _pillar pair_, yang saling menyangga satu sama lain."

"Yamato-buchou juga pilar Seigaku, kenapa kau tidak dengan Yamato-buchou saja dan membentuk pillar pair baru dan biarkan perfect pair bersama selamanya."

"Che, kau saja yang mengalah Fuji-senpai. Bukankah wajar sebagai seorang senior harus mengalah pada juniornya? Kau dengan Kikumaru-senpai saja, bukankah kalian pasangan impian, _the dream pair_?"

"Hmm... Eiji memang manis, tapi dia hiper, bagaimana jika kau saja yang dengan Eiji, Echizen, _neko pair_?"

"Pelukan Kikumaru-senpai membuatku tak bisa bernapas, aku masih ingin hidup, jadi tidak terima kasih. Bagaimana jika kau dengan Kawamura-senpai saja? Kau bisa makan wasabi sushi sepuasnya."

"Kalau begitu kau dengan Momoshiro saja, kau bisa makan burger sepuasnya."

"Tanpa menjadi pasangannya pun aku masih bisa memaksa Momo-senpai mentraktirku, lagipula Momo-senpai sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Kau dengan sahabatmu sejak kecil itu saja jika kau merasa nyaman persahabatan berubah jadi cinta!"

"Saeki maksudmu? Sayang sekali, aku tetap memilih Tezuka," terang Fuji.

Dan begitulah, entah mengapa justru karena taktik Ryoma memanas-manasi Fuji supaya mau bertanding dengan serius, pertandingan hari itu malah terhenti lagi dan justru berubah menjadi pertarungan memperebutkan kapten Seigaku. Keduanya sama-sama tidak mau kalah, padahal yang diperebutkan tidak ada di tempat dan sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu.

-------

"Echizen, bagaimana jika kau dengan Mary Sue saja?" kata Fuji meneruskan pertarungan mereka sambil duduk menikmati teh manisnya. Entah sejak kapan, mereka telah berpindah tempat dan tidak lagi di lapangan tenis tapi justru berada di sebuah restoran.

"Aku tidak kenal Mary Sue, siapa dia?" tanya Ryoma kepada kakak kelasnya itu.

"Perempuan yang kaya, cantik, bisa semua bahasa, dan bisa mengalahkan semua petenis dari Tezuka sampai Yukimura," terang sang senior, "seorang _lady_," lanjutnya lagi.

"Hah, mana mungkin seorang cewek mengalahkan buchou! Kalau dia begitu sempurna buat senpai sendiri saja!"

"Hm, sayangnya dia sudah kuguna-guna dan saat ini masih berada di institusi mental," senyum Fuji. "Bagaimana kalau kau dengan cucu Ryuzaki-sensei saja, banyak yang mendukung kan?"

"Heh, dia tidak bisa main tenis. Senpai saja yang dengan dia, banyak juga yang mendukung FujiSaku!"

"Sayang sekali, aku lebih cantik dari Sakuno-chan, jadi tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu senpai dengan buchou dari Rikkai Dai saja, dia kan juga cantik, dan kalian pasangan yang sama-sama suka tersenyum." _Atau lebih tepatnya sih pasangan_ _sadis_, imbuh Ryoma dalam hati.

"Daripada aku dengan buchou dari Rikkai, bagaimana jika kau saja yang dengan buchou dari Hyoutei, Echizen?"

"Si raja kera? Tidak deh, terima kasih!"

"Tapi kalian kan _**royal** pair_?"

"Tetap saja dia itu monyet. Bagaimana kalau senpai sendiri saja?"

"Sayangnya Atobe bukan tipeku."

"Kalau begitu dengan si jenius dari Hyoutei, kalian kan sama-sama tensai!"

"Oshitari? Hmm... tawaran yang menggiurkan, tapi tetap tidak. Bagaimana jika kau saja?"

"Hah, aku kan tidak kenal!"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau dengan kakakmu saja, Ryocest?"

"Che, Ryoga sudah lama tidak pulang! Bagaimana kalau senpai dengan adik senpai saja, jika tidak manajer sekolahnya akan menyambarnya!"

"Sayangnya orangtua kami tidak setuju akan adanya Fujicest, kalau manajernya aku bisa membunuhnya nanti."

_Dasar sadis_, pikir Ryoma. "Ah, pokoknya buchou milikku, milikku, milikku!"

"Tidak bisa, Tezuka sejak awal adalah milikku, bahkan dalam tenipuri family saja aku dipasangkan dengan Tezuka," senyum Fuji penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi buchou tersenyum karena aku dan dia selalu memperhatikanku, lagipula buchou membolehkanku meminjam kacamatanya!"

"Jumlah pendukung tezufuji lebih banyak dari tezuryo, jadi Tezuka milikku!"

"Apa buktinya?"

"Tentu saja dari fanfic yang tersebar luas di internet."

"Che, kuantitas bukan yang utama, tapi kualitas. Fanfic tezuryo bagus-bagus!"

"Fanfic tezufuji juga banyak yang bagus!"

"Mana contohnya?"

"Kau sendiri mana contohnya?"

"Aku tidak punya sekarang, baiklah kita tentukan saja besok!"

"Boleh saja, tapi ingat perjanjian kita sebelumnya Echizen-kun, kau jadi pelayanku selama satu hari penuh, aku akan menagihnya kapanpun kusuka. Sampai jumpa!" ucap Fuji dengan riang.

_Ah, sial!_ ujar Ryoma dalam hati.

-------

Akhirnya, persaingan itu pun berlanjut hingga keesokan harinya. Sesaat sebelum latihan tenis dimulai, Fuji dan Ryoma masih sempat memamerkan 'bukti' yang mereka miliki.

"Lihat ini Fuji-senpai, pengarang favoritku Gwynhafra mengarang trilogi tezuryo, dan lihatlah reviewnya, banyak dan positif," ungkap Ryoma.

"Nanti dulu Echizen, lihat ini, When I Come Back to You-nya Falling Silver, 25 chapter dan reviewnya mencapai 987 dan mungkin masih bertambah. Selain itu reviewnya bernada positif!"

"Tapi itu kan tokoh utamanya tetap aku Fuji-senpai," sahut Ryoma.

"Tapi tetap saja tezufuji kan?"

"Che, di situ kan kau digambarkan sebagai seorang schizophrenia!"

"Nah, berarti kau baca tezufuji juga kan? Sedangkan kau, di Trials of Life-nya Gwynhafra mengalami yang namanya m-preg!"

"Berarti Fuji-senpai juga baca tezuryo kan?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kalau begini caranya tidak akan selesai senpai, sudah kita tanya Tezuka-buchou saja!" ujar Ryoma.

Berdua mereka pun mencari sang kapten tersayang. Sementara itu sang kapten sedang sibuk membahas latihan apa yang akan diterapkan pada timnya bersama sang manajer, Inui Sadaharu. Ketika melihat dua orang anggota timnya, ia pun bertanya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak segera pemanasan?"

"Ne, Tezuka," Fuji mengawali percakapan, "kau pilih aku atau dia?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Ryoma.

Ryoma pun tidak mau ketinggalan, "Buchou, lebih baik aku atau Fuji-senpai?"

"..."

"Tezuka?"

"Buchou?"

Sang buchou pun akhirnya menjawab, "Semua orang punya kelemahan dan kekuatan masing-masing. Kalian adalah individu yang berbeda dan punya kelebihan sendiri-sendiri. Untuk pertandingan persahabatan melawan Hyoutei nanti, siapa yang turun di tunggal pertama masih akan kurundingkan dengan Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Saa..."

"Che, mada mada dane. Buchou, kau telmi sekali! Sudahlah, ayo _Syusuke_-senpai," kata Ryoma sambil berjalan menuju ke arah lapangan.

"Ayo, _Ryoma-chan_."

_Hah, telmi? Apa maksudnya. Berani-beraninya Echizen mengataiku telmi_, ujar Tezuka dalam hati. _Berapa kali putaran sebaiknya aku menghukumnya. Tapi apa maksudnya tadi, ah sebaiknya aku bertanya..._ "Inui?"

Sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, manusia data dari Seigaku ini pun menjelaskan kepada Tezuka yang tampak tidak tahu apa-apa ini, "Ah Tezuka, sebenarnya Fuji dan Echizen sedang membandingkan mana yang lebih disukai antara pillar pair dan perfect pair."

"...?"

"Perfect pair adalah kau dan Fuji, sedangkan pillar pair adalah kau dan Echizen," lanjut sang manusia data.

"Echizen dan aku sama-sama tidak bisa main double, aku yakin Ryuzaki-sensei pun tidak akan memasang kami di double," ujar Tezuka kebingungan. _Lebih disukai? Memangnya ada yang mau lihat penampilan double-ku atau Echizen lagi?_

"Ehm, maksudku dalam hal romance Tezuka," terang Inui lagi.

"..."

"Jadi Tezuka, aku juga akan bertanya, kalau menurutmu sebaiknya aku berpasangan dengan Kaidoh atau dengan Renji?"

"Inui, 100 kali keliling lapangan!"

"Hah, aku kan cuma bertanya," protes Inui.

"150 kali!"

-------

Sementara itu di lapangan, dua orang jenius tenis yang tadinya tampak berseberangan sekarang justru tampak akrab.

"_Syusuke_, kau suka hal-hal yang mendebarkan?" tanya Ryoma.

"_Thrill pair_ ne, _Ryoma_?"

- tamat -

**Omake **:

_Stoic buchou_

"Fuji, Echizen, jangan main-main! 100 kali keliling lapangan!"

_Straight buchou_

"Fuji, Echizen, maaf, aku sudah punya tunangan."

_Horny buchou_

"Fuji, Echizen, aku tidak bisa memilih. Bagaimana kalau threesome saja?"

_Imperial pair_

"Fuji, Echizen...

"Tezuka~, ore-sama menjemputmu. Apa kau sudah siap? Ayo kita ke salon."

* bener-bener tamat *

* * *

_an 2 _:

Jujur, saya tidak suka pembantaian pasangan-pasangan (terutama yaoi) dalam tenipuri. Semoga tidak ada yang merasa tersinggung dengan fic ini. Saya penggemar berat tezuryo, tapi saya tidak benci tezufuji, hanya saja saya termasuk orang yang punya sindrom 'pemeran utama', jadi Ryoma musti ada. Dan yang pada bilang kalo tezuryo itu _pedhophile_, come on, mereka cuma beda 2 taon...

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
